Serene Noise
by badou
Summary: Fate wanted them apart… Suzaku/Lelouch.


The sky was crying.

The grey coloured skies that drifted by ever-so-calmly. The transparent drops began to fall from the sky – metaphorically howling. Gloominess shrouded all around the area. The air seemed cool; cooler then it was supposed to be. The trees were dancing, the leaves were rustling – everything seemed normal, everything seemed fine; _but it wasn't_.

The wind was howling – screaming as if it needed to be free from some type of grasp.

_Hush wind… quiet down._

Tears began to drop from his emerald green eyes – trying to maintain his composure, but going in on complete break down. Never had he cried so freely. Never had the Knight of One cried so freely – sharing his emotions with the grassy ground, allowing his tears to nourish the grasses needs. He felt his body start to shake with fear and with agitation. He had this feeling inside him that he needed to let out – but he didn't know what feeling. _Never, have I hated anyone in my life… never have I even tried. _Even if he murdered his father… it was out of anger – anger and anxiety.

His emerald eyes looked up, to just reveal a slender, charcoal-haired being – with wine coloured hues. His eyes were instantaneously locked onto other males amethyst ones – his narrowed eyes were piercing, and caused the charcoal haired male to wince.

_The dove was weeping – the raven was watching._

The Knight of One whispered – while holding onto his own chest; where his heart was, "Y-you…" He spat out vehemently. His chocolate hair ravished on his head – and slightly covering his deadly emerald gaze.

The amethyst hued male stayed quiet, the spot where his heart was suppose to be – ached desirably. He didn't say a word – no word known to man could describe his feeling, his emotion. Apologies didn't matter now… he crushed Suzaku. He crushed this… perfect male – the male with the stunning heart-of-gold – and the eyes that never lied. The rain slowly began to thicken in his hair, causing it to stick annoyingly to his pale-white porcelain skin.

But – he dared. The jet black haired male, slowly stepped forward – his feet gliding of the grass as if he was floating on air.

"Don't… come near m—!"His words were cut off abruptly, feeling warmth caress his cold and lithe body.

The raven's arms were slowly wrapping around the chocolate haired boys… He didn't say a word, he didn't move… he just – embraced. But he tightly gripped onto the male – being sure not to let go. He refused to let go… for if he let go –

_Everything he loved surely would be gone._

"G-get AWAY!" Suzaku's first reaction was – while he hissed, trying to push out of Lelouch's grasp, but failed. For someone who had no physical attributes – Lelouch gripped very tightly…

They were both going to die… The Knight of One, in who lived to kill Zero. Lelouch – who was Zero and wanted nothing but to corrupt the world – both claiming they fought for justice… not one truly understanding.

The wind came unto an abrupt halt… the rain silently and simultaneously fell. The world kept on moving… its priority unknown.

Suzaku stopped fighting completely – and leaned his forehead ever-so-slightly onto the charcoal haired boy. He allowed his tears to stream down his face, gripping at the other male's shirt… "Why… why…!" He exclaimed abruptly. He took his fist, and jabbed at the other male's chest – fisting the amethyst hued male. "…why?" He said lastly, before he himself, wrapped his arms around the slender male, and pulled him forward.

_Just for this moment…_

Lelouch's eyes widened… as he wrapped his arms around the slightly toned but slender chocolate haired male… speaking towards the emerald eyed dove –"I'm… sorry."

For they both knew… the Knight of One, and Zero… were not Lelouch and Suzaku in battle… One was the Lancelot, and one was the leader of the Black Knights.

Suzaku gripped onto Lelouch leaning up – and gently placing his lips onto the other males – intoxicated the charcoal-haired being with an angelic kiss – attempting to make the kiss last. He mumbled, while his tears began to stream down his face…

"_We_… were never meant to be..."

Fate wanted them apart…


End file.
